<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of the Damned by Sleepy_Nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905819">Story of the Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Nights/pseuds/Sleepy_Nights'>Sleepy_Nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Nights/pseuds/Sleepy_Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story,,, about some of my ocs. Begins at the parents, floods into the children. Will try to update when I can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morning Glory/Crescent Catcher</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setting: A new day had begun to creep on the horizon and Morning Glory and Crescent Catcher began to arise. Their room was cold, dark and cluttered, their only son so far, Sleepy, was cuddled betwixt the two per the night terror that was had the night prior. Familiar chirping of birds rang in their ears as the room filled to the brim with natural lighting.</p><p>Crescent had gotten up first, clutching her swollen belly as she rushed forth to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, effectively waking up both Morning and Sleepy, she hugged the toilet bowl and let herself release what had pent up during the night. Chunks sticking to her hair and face as she softly cried over the toilet bowl. She was 8 months pregnant, but this wasn't her first rodeo, "G-ghh... h-honey," her voice cracked and was sore, the best she could muster was a loud whisper, "Morning... pl-ple-," she belted out some more of her morning sickness into the bowl. Morning groggily got up and came into the bathroom to comfort his wife, getting on his knees and rubbing her back gently, "Little sucker's giving you a hard time, eh? Heh," he leaned down further to speak to her stomach, "That's my job for now, got it?" That little remark rewarded him with a earful of laughter from the small, swollen lady as their son came in to try and get a scope of the scene.</p><p> "Dad? Why is mommy-," was all he could say before Morning scooped him up and held him in his arms with a tightened grip. "S-sleepy! Hey bud," his dad cooed gently to him, patting his back lightly, "how 'about you and your old man go and make your momma some good breakfast, eh?" That question made Sleepys' face light up, the boy, now bouncing and softly squealing, "Really? Really dad, ya mean it? We can finally make momma breakfast!?" Morning had to calm him down as Crescent softly laughed in the background, "Yeah, little bit, c'mon now... let's go make momma the best darn breakfast she ever had!" </p><p>The boys then exited the room, rushing down stairs to get to the kitchen first. Sleepy just barely being defeated by his dad as he stopped to catch his breath, "Hey now..." Morning warned him, "Sleepy, i...  I won't make you run  like that again, ok?" "Yes sir... sorry." "Don't be, son, daddy forgot is all..."</p><p>The day came and went, the boys fixing Crescent her breakfast, the family going out and coming back. The night soon came upon the town as Morning got ready to go out alone. Sleepy, being the usual curious type, sneaked downstairs to listen in on their conversation.</p><p>"Morning, you can't keep doing this... what about Sleepy? What about me...? Wh...what about..." </p><p>"Crescent, I know you're worried but these meetings are a must! Rainy will be here soon t-" A ringing could be heard from the door,  "There he is now... please, honey, I'm going to be fine.." He answers it, a tall, purple stallion walk in. His mane is frizzled and his clothes slightly bloodied. </p><p>"My apologies for being early, the council is requesting you earlier than expected." He had a thick British accent to his words.  Morning nods, "I can not thank you enough, Rainy." The purple stallion, Rainy, nods, "Go. Now. I'll hold down fort here while you're away." Morning does as he is told and Rainys' ears perked up, "Young colt... get out here..." Crescent then becomes confused as Rainy goes over and grabs Sleepy, revealing his hiding place. "Little one's ticker was hammering... is it his bedtime?" "Well, yes b-" "Come on then, little one. I'll tuck you in and read you a story. No more staying up like this, ok?" </p><p>Sleepy was already afraid of this stallion, his hair covered his eyes but they were watering. Where was his dad going? Who is this stallion and how long is he gonna stay? Sleepy was too tired by the time Rainy had carried him up the stairs and to his room, so Rainy tucked him in and gave him a plushie, "Good Night, Sleepy Peaceful." Which made Sleepy cringe. He'd never been called his first and middle name, it was embarrassing. He, however was much too tired to retaliate so he just mumbled and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were like this, Morning left, Rainy came and it was certain hell for the small colt as he became more afraid of this uncertain pegasus. Each day his father would return his face became resentful, and Sleepy asked the same, "Daddy, are you ok? Where did you go?" With the same response, without fail, "Daddy's tired buddy... Go bother your mother.." </p>
<p>Sleepy didn't know what was going on, all he knew was his dad wasn't himself anymore and this Rainy pony wasn't making matters any better. Sleepy was near his mother every time and every time Rainy came over, he was put to sleep and this stallion would talk with her. Every time he came over, Rainy would give Sleepy a cold shoulder and boss him around. The young colts' mind raced with possibilities of what could be happening, was he trying to get them to move? Was he trying to kick Sleepy out of the picture, he came to one conclusion, Rainy was trying to take his mother away from him. His father, oh he knew his father would be alright on his own, but his mother, you never take a boy from his mother. </p>
<p>The next day, the same thing happened, Rainy came over and he immediately tried putting Sleepy to bed, to which the colt kicked him with all his might. This sent the stallion into a soft shock, then rage, his mother trying her best to de-escalate the situation, "Rainy, you know he doesn't mean it, he'll apologize." She reassured, "No I won't! You're trying to take her, along with Daddy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, to which Rainy knocked him against a wall, making Crescent scream at the stallion.  "Do not EVER touch my child again! Out! I want you out now!"</p>
<p>"Crescent, you know I simply ca-"</p>
<p>"I said... GET. OUT!" </p>
<p>Rainy then promptly left without a word, the colt coughing as he lie on the ground, slightly shivering. "Sleepy, Sleepy you're alright, Mommy's here baby boy mommy is here!" She rushed to her child, groaning at the sharp abdominal pain she was feeling. "Mommy is right here." She assured him, laying next to him, scooping him into her grasp as he shakily breathed in and out, "Mommy..." he mumbled before passing out. </p>
<p>Over the next few years, Sleepy was aware of everything, what was happening around him to who was near him, he was paranoid, and rightfully so. A 'council' was to come and take him and his unborn sibling somewhere. He didn't know where, but he was having night terrors, panic attacks and the like from thinking about it. The day finally came, his little sisters' birthday of all days, when Sleepy was given specific instructions, </p>
<p>"When Rainy comes, do not attack, do not try to run, he is here to help... that's what he's been here for this entire time, honey."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No buts, now, go look after your sister for a bit while me and your father talk some things out..."</p>
<p>He did as he was told, and went upstairs to the little mare's room, it was her birthday and she was playing with some of her toys, "Hey Sunny." Sleepy entered, making the small filly jump and run to him, "Momma? Daddy?" "Momma and Daddy are down the stairs, but we can play!" To which she gave an excited squeal, grabbing her toys and shoving them to him, expecting him to know what to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am truly hoping people like this. This will be my first work of anything for this sort...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>